Crim Special
by Rainee Storm
Summary: Zane became a special. Tally left after she thought Zane died. What happens when there reunited? will they get a happy ever after or war. First story. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. The story is good. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Crim Specials**

_Chapter One_

It was a sunny day. I had just got out of bed. It had been three months since I was changed into a special. I wasn't a normal special I was a Crim special. I had been the leader of the Crim's back in my pretty days. Then I about died and me and one other Crim changed into Crim specials. Get this though I'm not the leader of the Crim specials. A girl named Lissa is the leader of the Crim specials.

"Zane you in there or are you causing mayhem." Peris said. He was the one Crim who had become a Crim special with me.

"I'm in here." Peris walked in. He used to be Tally's best friend but then she disappeared. I remember all the time I use to spend with her. How I used to be so in love with her. Then I became crippled. I saw the love we use to have begun to end. Even when I was on my death bed she never cried a single tear.

"So what do you think Zane should I mention the trick to Lissa or just forget about it." I hadn't even realized that he'd been talking.

"Can you explain it again I kind of started to think about the old days."

"Mentioning the old days, Zane had you heard that somebody thought they saw Tally near this area?"

That was impossible Tally would never come back here. "No I haven't heard that."

"Zane, Peris there you guys are we've been looking for you all morning. Come on wants to talk with us." COULD LISSA AT LEAST KNOCK ONCE IN A WHILE!

As we were walking I noticed that all 5 members of the group are here. Me, Peris, Lissa, Sierra, and Cameron.

Lissa has blond hair with some purple on the tips of it. Sierra has dark brown hair with some blond highlights in it. She's taller than me. Cameron has dirty blond hair and is as tall as her. Everybody thinks they will end up dating.

When we got to the meeting room was already waiting for us. There was something different about her but I couldn't tell what it was. Then it hit me SHE WAS HAPPY. She had this special glow to her eyes and she was smiling.

"Everyone I hope you've noticed we've been having more trouble with the smoke so I called in reinforcement." said.

Then the doors opened and I saw the last person I wanted to see.

Tally walked in with a group of people behind her. I could tell that something was different about them all but there was especially something different about Tally. That's when I realized it was how she looked. Tally looked like she use to when we were pretties. I thought that only the Crim specials were made to look like pretties.

"Everyone this is Tally Youngblood. She is the leader of the Shadow specials. She used to live here; then she left to go to a new city. I shall leave you all to talk and I would like Tally to explain everything to you" said Dr. Cable.

I couldn't believe my eyes Tally was standing in front of me the love of my life. Wait I don't love Tally any more she didn't even care when I was dying she had stopped loving me by then already. That's when I realized that Tally was staring at me.

"Zane is that you." She said it so quietly even my special ears strained to hear it.

"Hey, don't talk to any of my team. Tell us who you all are then I'll introduce my team." Lissa said. I couldn't believe her how could she o rude to somebody she just met.

Tally started "Well I'm Tally." Then she introduced the others. There names were, Rane, Kimberly, Barret, Jared, Emma, Lucas, and John. There are 8 members in there group, Lissa is going to want to get more on our team now.

Then Lissa told them our names. Then what she did next surprised me more that anything she had ever done. She ask Tally how she new me and she actually sounded like she was interested in it. When I looked at my team members faces it looked like I wasn't the only one surprised.

"Well we used to be pretties together and we went through quite a lot." I noticed how she looked at the floor when she said that. "I also knew Peris back then to but I actually knew him my whole life." I couldn't believe my ears she hadn't even said how she used to be with me. I realized I was jealous, when she was talking about Peris she looked directly at him and smiled.

After that every one left except for me and Tally. I was about to leave when I looked over at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Zane I-I came b-b-back as s-soon as I h-heard that you were a-a-a-alive." She was practically whispering. Why did she care about me now she didn't care about me then why was she pretending she cared about me now?

"Tally don't even start. You think I don't remember how you acted when I was crippled or on my death bed. You had stopped loving me when I became a cripple. When I was on my death bed you never cried a single tear. Do you think I don't know you only stayed there because you pitied me, don't even try to convince me other wise. You stopped caring about me along time ago and I've finally got over you." Then I left. I didn't even look back to see how Tally had reacted to what I had just said


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Uglies series.**

_Chapter Two_

Tally's POV

I couldn't believe what Zane had just said. How could he think I only stayed because I pitied him? Doesn't he know I always loved him? I still love him. My heart broke when I thought he was dying. Now here he is alive. He doesn't even know how I really feel.

After that I went to go find Rane. I could always talk to Rane. She just always got everything. She always knew when something was wrong. I looked every where. It should have been easy to find her. Her red hair is always easy to spot.

I decided I would stop at Emma's room to see if she was there. I open the door and who is sitting on the bed. Rane of course is. I hate that smug smile she has on. Even though I know she told me that Zane would not accept me back. At least not right away. "I told you so. And do you always have to check every where else before you come to Emma's room."

" Rane I need your help. Zane told me he's over me and doesn't want me back." Rane got this mischievous smile on her face. " Well Tally we could always spy on Jim to see if that's what he really thinks." She smiled at me. " Or I guess I could go talk to him for you."

" I really don't like either option, Rane." Her smile immediately disappeared. " Since I don't like either of those options. I guess we could throw a party and invite all the Crim specials. Maybe he would come, and I could talk to him." Rane was jumping up and down by the time I finished speaking. " I like have to totally like plan the whole party." I really hope she doesn't get too exited. I finally got her to stop saying a lot of like's and totally's in her sentences. " This will like be totally awesome. I like can't wait. I have to like tell like everyone. You are like totally awesome Tally. You will like totally like not regret this." Yep she got way too excited.

Emma came running into her room. She had the hugest smile on her face. " Is it true are we really having a party?" Rane already told her. Why am I not surprised. " Yes it's true. I told Rane we could have a party." Somebody laughed and I looked up and John was standing in the door way. " You can't be serious. Rane is going to go overboard. She already is saying like and totally too many times." That's when John seemed to understand why we were having a party.

" Are you inviting the Crim specials?" Why he asked I do not know. The look on his face already told me he knew the answer. " Yes I am inviting the Crim specials. I think it would be nice to get to know Lissa." I heard him say under his breath 'More like get closer to Zane.' That made me mad. Even though that is the reason he had no right to just asoom that. He didn't know every thing about Zane. He spoke of him as if Zane was a monster.

_Two Weeks Later_

Tonight was the party. I don't know if I should be happy or terrified. I settled with being nervous. Emma and Rane were helping me get ready. I was having a mental break down. At first they didn't realize. Then I came out of the closet with a long sleeve shirt as pants. " Tally will you like totally hold still. I am like trying to do like your hair." Rane said getting annoyed. And to think she never gets annoyed at people.

It was 5:oo p.m. time for the party to start. I was of course freaking out as Rane and Emma tried to keep me calm. " Come on Tally you have to calm down. Everything will be fine. Maybe you won't even talk to him. You don't have to break down." Emma said trying to calm me.

That's when all the Crim specials walked in. Zane was with them and he was looking directly at me. Then when he started to walk towards where I was standing I decided I would go for a walk. I ran out side. I just stood there for awhile. That's when I heard him.

"Tally why are you having this party. I thought you said parties were immature."

Zane said right behind me I turned around and I said. " Zane I wanted to talk to you about what you said. That's why I had the party. I needed to tell you you're wrong. I did care about you Zane. I loved you Zane and I still do. I never pitied you. I cared for you. I guess it looked like pity to you. And when I thought you died. I broke. Every little piece of my heart broke Zane." He just looked at me after that. " I have to think about this Tally. I don't know if I should believe you or not.

**Sorry it's like short. I'm like running out of ideas. Please like if you have like any ideas like tell me. Or I will like have to like drop this story. Please like review or I will like send a flying monkey in a tutu after you. Like sorry if there are any typing errors. **


End file.
